


wanna get closer

by redbirb



Series: Tumblr Requests 2020 [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: “I can’t believe you came over.”“But you asked me!”“I know, I know,” a sigh, wistful,” feels nice to just have you here."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Tumblr Requests 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971637
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	wanna get closer

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on tumblr from an anon : " _Hey can I request some Haikyuu fluff? Oihina if you’re comfortable with it? 🥺👉👈_ "
> 
> This isn't something I personally ship but because it's just a fluff prompt I decided to roll with it. I just wanted to write something cute. Sorry this took me so long to get to!

“Wanna come over?”

It was a simple enough request and Hinata hadn’t thought much of it other than it would be fun. Oikawa smiled in that way of his, the kind that was a little smug and self-satisfied.

Hinata came over with a bag filled with snacks and games, toed his shoes off at the entrance and looked around Oikawa’s apartment in awe. It was a tidy space aside from the overflowing laundry basket, and nervously entered Oikawa’s bedroom when invited. The bed is comfy and soft where he sits, smoothing his palms along the fluffy comforter, giggling to himself.

“Don’t make fun of me,” a half-hearted whine,” I like being warm.”

“I think it’s nice,” Hinata shyly says before placing his hands in his lap. “What do you want to do first? I brought some games and this movie my roommate told me to watch -”

Hands grabbing his cheeks, squishing his face, and then Oikawa is there, kissing him. It’s sudden and sends an electric shock all through Hinata’s body, pleasurable and strange all at once. It’s not the first time they’ve done this, quick pecks in private spaces from time to time as they both tried to navigate these new feelings they harbored for each other.

One long kiss turns into two, then three and a fourth until Hinata’s lips are tingling when they pull apart. He makes a sound between a hum and a whine, licking his lips. Oikawa laughs pulling him down onto the bed, ginger hair tickling a nose as they lay.

“I can’t believe you came over.”

“But you asked me!”

“I know, I know,” a sigh, wistful,” feels nice to just have you here.”

A big smile, nuzzling closer. Hinata can’t believe his luck, seeing this soft and kind side of Oikawa. There’s something sweet about pressing his cheek to the chest below him, hearing the rapid beating of a heart. He could stay like this forever, cocooned by warm arms, lips pressing kisses to his head. Affection curls tight in his heart and Hinata can now understand all the stories about love, why people like to kiss and hug, what schoolgirls blushed about when Oikawa smiled their way.

“Is this, um, how it’s supposed to be,” he asks anyway.

“How’s what supposed to be?”

“Liking someone, dating them.” A little laugh that makes Hinata blush. “Well! I just don’t know! I didn’t really do any of that stuff before.”

“You’ve never had a crush? Or a girlfriend? Geez,” a tease, light-hearted.

“Don’t make fun of me,” he pushes himself up on his elbows, looking down at a smiling face. “I wasn’t as popular as you.”

A hum, fingers reaching up to brush hair out of Hinata’s eyes. It’s a tender touch, skin brushing skin as Oikawa says,” Popularity doesn’t add up to the real thing.”

“The… real thing?”

“Yeah, the way I feel about you.”

A gulp, buzzing under his skin. “How… do you feel?”

“Like when you’re mid-air ready to hit the ball over the net. That weightless, fierce feeling you get, waiting for that connection.”

“Oh! Oh, you mean the _whoosh!_ and _blam!_ ”

A bark of laughter. “Yeah! I’m just really happy, that’s what I feel.”

And Hinata thinks he gets it. “Me too!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! :) I'm currently working through old requests over on my [tumblr](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/). Follow me for sneak peaks to chapters and other writing stuff. Feel free to ask me questions or tell me what you think!


End file.
